Lost In Translation
by Eminem's Toy Soldier
Summary: Revamped version of Stranded with a couple things changed. MoD!Harry loses his memory due to tramatic events concerning the last Battle of Hogwarts, resulting in him begin taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. Harry is a mystery to them,especially because how they discovered him,however he still has some instincts from the war,so he is not cooperating with them fully,frustrating both him and them.
Sorry, I haven't updated in a really long time. I have NOT abandoned this story, it's my baby, my first story, but I have decided to revamp it because it is not good. It was half-assed at best, and at worst,it is just terrible, so yea. . .I am redoing it. After that, I should update at least every two weeks. It won't always be long, maybe just a short chapter, but you guys deserve better. You deserve the best I can be. Thanks you for staying with me this long, and I hope this time it will be better.

* * *

It was eerily quiet. Not a soul was in sight. All that remained was destruction. . . the total and utter destruction of everything precious. Of houses. Of monuments. Of people. Bodies littered the ground, and blood soaked the very ground they laid upon. And there was no one left to mourn them. No one left to bury them. No one left to remember them. There was nothing. Everything was gone, except for one lone person. One person, who after all the horrors, forgot everything and everyone. All that was left was a moldable clay that was a hollow inside, that only felt extreme sorrow for what it knew it had lost something but could not remember what. All that was left was the darkened emerald eyes of a young teenager staring blankly amongst the field of the dead as their magic worked to rid, not only the memories of what happen, but any trace of it physically.

* * *

At exactly eleven thirteen pm, a surge of power exploded outwards, blinding the citizens of Britain and causing the lights in people's homes to flicker off. It continued for a small measly minute, pulsating and thrumming with power, before fading into darkness, leaving imprints in the people's eyes as they were consumed by the night. After it was gone for sure, residents, confused and scared, began trying to call in the strange incident and post their recordings online, but they soon discovered that their power did not work, nor did their phones. Panic ignited in the citizens, but soon calmed as power came back on, with only the houses closest to the incident remaining dark. 

Not long after, forums began to discuss the odd happening, calling it alien in nature, while others said it was government experimentation with weapons, but the closest was a conspiracist, who argued that it was a secret society fighting amongst themselves. Unknowingly, that paranoid person almost guessed it, but would never actually know how close they were, nor the true events that occurred. 

Spurred into action, many adventurers began to look for the area in which many thought it had occurred, and after some time -months- they found the scorched remains of a crumbling castle, which was still emanating great amounts of heat, and an odd stillness. It was absolutely quiet, not a noise beyond their voices, and an overwhelming feeling of immense sadness and pain, making it chillingly haunting. On the ground were shadows of people, as if they were burned onto it, everywhere. Nothing seemed to change as months passed, as if time had frozen there.

* * *

After the power surge, Harry just laid there, spread eagle, as exhaustion overcame him. Just laying there, staring at the night sky, and the twinkling stars, breathing softly and quietly, letting the silence wash over him in waves, dragging him into a deep sleep, never noticing the distant sounds of choppers heading his way, nor the hands that stole him away from the place he once called home.

* * *

At eleven thirteen p.m. S.H.I.E.L.D became aware of a disturbance in the Eastern hemisphere, alarming them in its magnitude, but as always quick to respond, and by twelve o'clock of that same night, they arrived upon the scene of Britain, the culprit for the incident. 

They were prepared for a confrontation, having called in their two experts Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, both who were otherwise known as The Black Widow and Hawkeye, a team of extraordinary people that excelled in covert them and three tactical teams, they proceed into the area of question. 

Cautiously they lead the way through the thick acrid fog that was cast upon the land. Footsteps, as quietly as they tried to walk, echoed in the disturbing silence. The atmosphere thick with the smell of burning flesh was putrid and many had to pause, trying to contain their contents of their stomachs. Proceeding, they prepared for anything, or at least that is what they thought, none thought of the chance -the rare infinitesimal chance- that they would come to find a child in a clearing, with only the moon and the stars as his company, casting their soft light on him through a circularly break in the fog. 

Through halting conversation, it was decided to retrieve the boy. And not questioning it, they did just that, loading the child into the chopper with delicate hands as to avoid jolting him awake. Obviously they took precautions, hooking the unknown boy into a sedate drip, and binding him with straps, but it was done carefully as it just seemed as if the teen was made of glass, as if any touch to rough would shatter him. His dreaming child-like face appeared innocent, naive, and for some reason, they wanted to keep it like that because it seemed as something horrible had occurred, as if he experienced tragedies beyond human comprehension. But at the same time, they wondered, what was he involved in that left him in an empty field, surrounded by a destroyed castle and the smell of burning flesh?

* * *

Okay, I soooo owe all of you an explanation, which is not that very good of one. No, nothing bad happened to me, or my family, or my tablet (though my phone did break), nothing like that. I just sorta got stuck, and combined with that and track, well, I did not have time to put into getting unstuck. I simply ignored it, and it eventually ate at me. I may not have abandoned you guys forever, but in a way, I did abandon you, and this story, for quite awhile, and I am so sorry. I cannot say how sorry I am enough. It was shitty thing to do, and as I said earlier, you deserve the best I can be. 

I mean, every time I saw a new notification saying I got a new follower, or that someone favorited or commented on my story, I was euphoric, literally they are like drugs, I could not stop smiling, but then I got sad because I realized I was not doing my part as an author, and so, let me formally apologize for my behavior. 

I apologize for being dumb, for being a terrible author, and not putting in enough effort. I apologize for not updating, or when I did, rarely and crappily. So, to make it up to you guys, I have decided to redo this story, some things are going to be different, but I am implement ideas for the old story into this one. I also plan to try to update every two or three weeks. 

And now, I must ask you all a favor, don't let me slack off, hound me and pester me to update, because I really need to get on top of that. 

Now that I addressed that, I am also going to do short mini scenes at the end of some chapters, just like what if situations, or the like, just the spice things up. And if you have any idea for the scenes, just drop it in a comment and let me know. 

Signing off (ONLY FOR NOW!) 

~I solemnly swear I am up to no good.~


End file.
